What I Didn't Say
by Redneck Girl
Summary: Jack comes back after missing for 40 years and Viv has a secert
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything in this plot.

**Teensy ran into the kitchen to answer the phone.**

"**Hello, this is Teensy Whitman speaking." She said into the phone**

**"Ms. Whitman, this is Sgt. Chapman of the U.S. Air Force, I have some great news. Your brother Jack has been found alive." Said Sgt. Chapman.**

**Teensy began to cry. Was it possible that Jack was actually alive after 40 years?!**

**"Where was he found and when is he coming home!" demanded Teensy.**

**"He was found on the Isle of Palmyra in the Pacific Ocean and will be arriving at 1:00 pm in Baton Rouge on flight 106." Replied Sgt. Chapman.**

**"Thank you, I will be there to pick him up, good bye." Replied Teensy.**

**As she hung up she began to cry again.**

**"Teensy, what's wrong." Called Carol from the dinning room.**

**"I'll be there in a sec." replied Teensy**

**As she walked into the dinning room she began to think back 40 years ago when Jack was first thought to be dead. **

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Mom was crying on the floor of the living room and Dad was standing there shocked. Viv came running in. Mom began to cry "You killed my baby!" over and over. Me and Viv began to cry holding each other as we sat on the couch.**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**As she sat down in her chair at the table she began to cry again and said, "That was the US Air Force, they called to say that they found Jack was found alive on the Isle of Palmyra in the Pacific."**

**At the last words Viv fainted and fell out of her chair.**


	2. Telling the Ya Ya's

Declaimer: I don't own anything.

**"Viv wake up." Cried Nensy.**

"**I'm fine Nensy, it just a shock." lied Viv. As she got into her chair she looked at Teensy and said "Teensy I've something to say."**

**"What is it bebe?" asked Teensy.**

**"Sidda might be Jack's daughter." Viv said quietly.**

**"How can this be Viv Ann Walker!" yelled Teensy. **

**"It happen the night before he left, while he was on leave." Said Viv ashamed.**

** "G-D Viv, does Shep know?" Teensy demanded to know.**

**"I don't know." Said Viv scared.**

**"And Sidda?" asked Teensy.**

**"No." replied Viv firmly.**

**"Well you have to tell her Viv." Said Carol.**

**"I can't, we just got over our last disputed." Viv said.**

**"Yes, you do. Here is the phone, so call her now." Said Nensy firmly.**

**"Oh all right, and then I have to tell Shep. Then when Jack gets here will find out for sure." Said Viv as she dialed the number.**


	3. Telling Them

Disclaimer: : I Don't own anything in this plot.

**"Conner can you get the phone, I'm trying to finish this chapter." yelled Sidda as she typed her new book.**

**"No problem." said Conner back as he answered the phone.**

** "Hello, this is Conner." He said into the phone.**

**"Oh, hello Conner, can I please speak to Sidda, its an emergency." said Viv at the other end.**

**"Ya, sure just a sec." said Conner as he walked into the living room and said "Its Viv, she says its an emergency."**

**Yanking the phone out of his hand she yells into the phone "Momma, what's wrong?"**

**"Oh nothing, there is just something important I need to tell you." Said Viv.**

**"Well what's wrong?" demanded Sidda.**

**"Shep may not be your father." Viv said quietly. **

**"WHAT! THAN WHO MIGHT BE, MOTHER! Yelled Sidda as she threw a cup of steaming hot tea at Conner (which hit him in the chest) on accident.**

**"Jack, Teensy's brother." Said Viv quietly**

**"Jack is dead, Mother." Quietly said Sidda**

**"No, he's not, they found him alive on the Isle of Palmyra." Said Viv**

**"When?" asked Sidda.**

**"We just found out today." Said Viv**

**"Does daddy know?" asked Sidda.**

**"I'm not sure, I am telling him tonight." Said Viv**

**"Conner, go pack and call the airport, we're leaving tonight for mom's, ok." Said Sidda**

**"ok, I need a break anyway." Said Conner with his shirt off as he went into the bedroom.**

"**Mom, I'm coming home and no buts, bye." Said Sidda as she hung up the phone without a reply**

**"Shep, I need to talk to you, it can't wait." said Viv at the kitchen table.**

**"What is it Viv?" asked Shep as he entered the kitchen.**

**"Sidda, may not be your daughter, Shep." Quietly Viv said.**

**"I figured after she was born 2 weeks before our 9 month anniversary." said Shep.**

**"Jack was found alive and is coming home, and Sidda's on her way, I told her." said Viv. **

**Shep went over to Viv and kissed her deeply and said "Then will find out as soon as their both here." and he left to go think. **


End file.
